2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines
2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines (2/2) is a light infantry battalion in the United States Marine Corps based out of Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. Also known as "Warlord", it consists of approximately 800 Marines and Sailors and normally falls under the command of the 2nd Marine Regiment and the 2nd Marine Division. The battalion returned home November 2008 from Iraq, returned from Afghanistan in May 2010, returned home March 2012 after deploying for 11 months with the 22d Marine Expeditionary Unit as Battalion Landing Team 2/2 supporting NATO Operation UNIFIED PROTECTOR, and returned home August 2013 from the Black Sea Rotational Force. Subordinate units *Headquarters & Services Company *Easy Company *Fox Company *Golf Company *Weapons Company History Early years and World War II The Second Battalion, Second Marines was activated at Cap Haitien, Haiti on July 1, 1925 and assigned to 1st Brigade serving at the time with Garde d’Haiti. Throughout 1925 and 1926, Marines of the Battalion were employed to quell political disturbances in Haiti. During the period 1929 through 1933, the Battalion assisted in building roads and schools, improving sanitary conditions and training the native Haitian constabulary. Second Battalion was deactivated on January 1, 1933. Second Battalion was reactivated on January 14, 1941. On August 9, 1942, the Battle of Guadalcanal began with Marines landing on the Tulagi Island Complex, Guadalcanal. On October 10, elements of the 2nd Battalion conducted a two-day raid on the villages of Koilotamaria and Garabaus, Guadalcanal. During January 1943, 2d Battalion participated in the final assault to clear Guadalcanal of the remaining Japanese resistance. For its participation in the battle, it was awarded the Presidential Unit Citation. As part of the 2nd Marine Division, 2/2 deployed and spearheaded the attack on Tarawa. The Japanese resistance was fierce, and the initial losses to the battalion were heavy. Throughout the battle, Marines of the Battalion distinguished themselves: there were two Navy Cross winners and numerous lesser medals awarded for individual actions. The Battalion was again awarded the Presidential Unit Citation for its heroic assault at Tarawa. The 2nd Battalion conducted similar operations during Saipan, Tinian and Okinawa Campaigns of World War II. In September 1945, the Battalion deployed to Nagasaki, Japan as part of the U.S. occupation forces. During June and July 1946, the Battalion relocated back to Camp Lejeune, North Carolina as part of the post-war reduction of forces. The Battalion was deactivated on November 18, 1947. Post-war years With the birth of NATO, the Marine Corps was assigned a new mission and 2/2 was reactivated October 20, 1949. Since its reactivation, the Battalion has seen extensive service in joint and combined operations and exercises. On July 15, 1958, as part of Landing Force Sixth Fleet, 2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines landed in Beirut, Lebanon in order to secure Beirut International Airport. Having accomplished its mission, the Battalion redeployed on August 14, 1958. In October 1962, during the Cuban Missile Crisis, the 2nd Battalion deployed to the waters off the coast of Cuba as part of a task force of 40 ships and 20,000 Marines and Sailors. When the successful blockade terminated on December 3, 1962, the Battalion returned to Camp Lejeune. Service in the Mediterranean, the Caribbean, and Okinawa was routine for the 2nd Battalion during the intervening years between 1963 and 1977. In February 1979, elements of the Battalion (U.S. Air Alert Force) deployed to the Azores on standby alert to reinforce the American Embassy, Tehran, Iran. The unit was recalled when dissidents evacuated the Embassy. On December 4, 1979, in the face of terrorist attacks on United States citizens at the Naval Station, Roosevelt Roads, Puerto Rico, they deployed once again to reinforce the Marine Barracks. They were withdrawn in April 1980. The Gulf War & the 1990s The eighties were a decade of standard deployments to the Four Corners of the world. In December 1990, attached to 6th Marine Regiment, the unit deployed to Southwest Asia for participation in Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm. The Battalion returned from Southwest Asia in April 1991. In May 1992, as part of Landing Force Sixth Fleet, 2nd Battalion supported Operation Provide Promise off the coast of the former republics of Yugoslavia. In August 1994, the Battalion departed for the Caribbean and Haitian waters for Operation Support Democracy. 2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines once again landed in Cap Haitian, Haiti on September 20, 1994. Participation in Operation Uphold Democracy lasted until October 1994. A squad from Echo Company Engaged in a fire fight with the Haitian police/ military coup. Fourteen Marines lead by Lt Polumbo where engaged and prevailed despite superior numbers and superior cover by the Haitians. One Navy interpreter was wounded and several Haitians lost their lives.(Marine 2/2) In April 1996, 2/2 was attached to the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit and simultaneously reinforced an American Embassy in Monrovia, Liberia in support of Operation Assured Response and the American Embassy in Bangui, Central African Republic in support of Operation Quick Response. During February 1997, elements of the Battalion conducted migrant operations in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, in support of Operation Present Heaven. While attached to the 22dn Marine Expeditionary Unit in August 1998, elements of the Battalion, participating in Operation Security Force, reinforced the American Housing Complex in Tirana, Albania for ninety-seven days. Upon return from deployment in December 1998, Echo Company was sent to Republic of Panama for security and contingency operations in support of USCINCSOUTH from March to May 1999. In January 2000, 2/2 was attached to the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit for deployment in July. While deployed, the Battalion participated in exercises in Tunisia, Turkey, and the Republic of Croatia. Global War on Terror during Exercise Edged Mallet 2003.]] In January 2002, 2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines formed as the Battalion Landing Team for the 24th Marine Expeditionary Unit, in preparation for the Landing Force 6th/5th Fleet deployment in August. While deployed, the Battalion conducted peacekeeping and border interdiction operations in support KFOR during Operation Dynamic Response in Kosovo. In December 2002, the Battalion under the command of Combined Joint Task Force Horn of Africa (CJTF-HOA), conducted security operations in Djibouti, in support of Operation Enduring Freedom. During this time, Echo Company played a vital role in maritime interdiction operations off the coast of Yemen. While stationed in the Persian Gulf, in March 2003, 2/2 deployed to Iraq to reinforce Coalition Forces during Operation Iraqi Freedom. The battalion returned from Iraq in May 2003. During the winter of 2003, the Battalion supported Operation Noble Eagle in the homeland defense as the Quick Reaction Force for the II Marine Expeditionary Force. In the Spring of 2004 the Battalion was assigned to deploy to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom II and was redesignated as Task Force 2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines. 2nd Battalion, 2nd Marines deployed in March 2004 to Iraq where it was attached to Regimental Combat Team 1, 1st Marine Division and fought in Al Mahmudiya, Al Kharma, the first and second assault in the city of Fallujah, and Al Zadan. Especially notable during this deployment were the events that led to 2ndLt Ilario Pantano being charged with two counts of premeditated murder. Lieutenant Pantano was acquitted of these charges. During this deployment the Battalion suffered 154 Marines wounded and six killed in action while participating in more than six hundred separate engagements of various sizes. 2/2 was deployed again to Iraq in July 2005 when it was attached to Regimental Combat Team 8, 2nd Marine Division, II Marine Expeditionary Force. Their area of operations included the areas between Fallujah and Abu Ghraib. They suffered 16 Marines killed in action. The Warlords returned home to Camp Lejeune, NC in February 2006. 2/2 was deployed on Jan 6, 2007 till July 2007 as the BLT of the 26th MEU with the USS Batan amphibious group. 2/2 was deployed again to Iraq in April 2008 when it was attached to Regimental Combat Team 5, 2nd Marine Division, II Marine Expeditionary Force. Their area of operations included the areas between Rawah and Al Qaim and many other sites. The Warlords returned home to Camp Lejeune, NC in November 2008 In mid-October 2009, 2/2 was deployed to Helmand Province in Afghanistan. They were sent there after undergoing training in the Mojave Desert and in Virginia. During the deployment 2/2 suffered eight Marines KIA. They returned in mid-May 2010 having participated in ISAF-OEF operations in the far south in the vicinity directly north of Safar Bazaar. In March 2011, BLT 2/2 was deployed 90+ days early on a contingency deployment in support of NATO Operation Unified. The Marines and Sailors are part of the 22d Marine Expeditionary Unit. The Warlords returned home to Camp Lejeune in February 2012 . The BLT was deployed for a length of 10 months and conducted numerous bi-lateral training exercises with foreign nations. 2nd Battalion 2nd Marines will begin a rigorous training cycle in anticipation of a future deployment. Awards and honors * Presidential Unit Citation Streamer with one Bronze Star * Navy Unit Commendation Streamer * Meritorious Unit Commendation Streamer * Marine Corps Expeditionary Streamer with one Bronze Star * American Defense Service Streamer * Asia Pacific Campaign Streamer with one Silver Star and one Bronze Star * World War II Victory Streamer * Navy Occupation Service Streamer with "Asia" and "Europe" clasps * National Defense Service Streamer with two Bronze Stars * Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamer with two Bronze Stars * Southwest Asia Service Streamer with two Bronze Stars. See also *List of United States Marine Corps battalions *Organization of the United States Marine Corps Notes References : ;Web * * Category:Infantry battalions of the United States Marine Corps